


Nightrise

by GriiffinWrites



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Underswap, ErrorBerry - Freeform, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underswap Sans, hey so why are people still kudos-ing on this, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriiffinWrites/pseuds/GriiffinWrites
Summary: Blue wakes up at 3AM and is thirsty. He wants Error to go with him because he's scared of the darkness.Error is tired.





	Nightrise

“Ngh, Error,”

Blue moaned as he shifted open his eyes. It was still very dark. His eyes dart over to the skeleton next to him. _How early is it?_ Blue swallowed, thirsty. _Might as well get a drink while I’m still awake._ He gently sat up, adjusting to the darkness. He glanced over at his boyfriend, Error, on the other side of the bed.

 _When did it get so dark?_ He thought as he watch the shadows dance around the room. He felt a small shot of fear aching through his body. He leaned over and looked at Error, then shook him softly. “Error,” His boyfriend groans “Ergh,” “Error,” He calls out to him again. “What time is it?” Error rolls over to look at him. Blue glances at the clock. “Uhh, 3AM,” Blue says nervously. “Alright, what is it babe,” “Well, I’m thirsty,” “Can’t you get water yourself? I’m tired,” Error whispers, clearly a little grumpy from how late it is. “W-Well, of course I can get it myself! I’m the Magnificent Sans after all,” Blue exclaims. “Then why did you wake me up?” Error says, a small smile forming on his lips. “U-Uh,” Blue twiddles his thumbs. “If you need me to go with you then just say it,” Error smirks a little. “O-Of course!” Blue blushes, embarrassed. “Alright, I’ll come with you,” Error says, sitting up next to Blue. He presses his teeth against Blues quickly before pulling away. “Let’s go, alright babe?” Error says quietly, locking his hand with his. Blue nods, standing up with Error. They walk out the door, heading downstairs. Blue steps into the kitchen, pulling out a glass and filling it up with water. He then sips it as Error stands at the doorway. "Let's go get some sleep now," Error says. They then head back upstairs. They walk into their room, Error sits down on the bed, beckoning Blue over. Blue sits down by him, before they both lay down and pull up the covers. "Thanks Error," Blue says, smiling at his boyfriend. "No problem," Error mumbles. "Sleep tight," Blue whispers. Blue shifts a little closer to Error, going next to him. They gently snuggle as the two lovers fall asleep. 


End file.
